The present invention relates generally to the art of electrostatic spray methods and more particularly to the formation of colored shade bands on polymeric innerlayers for safety glass laminates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,058, Grover et al. disclose an improved printing method for tinting synthetic resin sheets used in the manufacture of laminated safety glass. The improvement comprises using an ink containing 12 to 35 percent by weight of one or more dyes dissolved in an N-lower alkyl-pyrrolidone solvent. The N-lower alkyl-pyrrolidone may be the sole solvent for the ink or may be the major component in a solvent system which contains minor amounts of a cosolvent selected from toluene, xylene, dialkyl formamides and dialkyl acetamides.